Pax Deorum
by SephirosHojo
Summary: Trouble has once again caused Detective Orcot to suspect the Count of wrongdoing. But is it really all D's fault? And what's up with TChan? I'm not very good at summarys. Please read for a better idea. Rated for blood anf violence.


This is my first and most likely my only, Petshop of Horrors fic. I worked really hard trying to get it just right and I know there's still something wrong with it. Please read and review so I can find out what I've done wrong. It would be most helpful to see how I could be better. The rating is mostly for blood and violence.

I do not own Petshop or any of its characters. (They are probably glad of this.) Enjoy.

It was raining in Los Angeles the day the police found her. Neighbors had heard screams coming from the small apartment and reported them immediately. When the L.A.P.D. arrived, a scene right out of a horror movie was waiting for them. Blood spattered the walls of the small living room and a dead body lay in the kitchen.

Female, Caucasian, somewhere between 30 and 50. Features: blonde hair, green eyes, slim figure. Name: Clarice Johnson. Cause of death: a knife ripping out her throat and stomach.

Detective Leon Orcot led a search through the rest of the rooms, looking for the person who might have done this. Or at least some hint as to who it was. The shower in the bathroom was running and the curtain was drawn across the tub/shower combo. He readied his gun and yanked the curtain back. The gun barrel was pointed at the forehead of a young girl.

She was still clothed and shivering from the water pouring over her. Her large brown eyes were blank. The light brown hair was matted from the constant pour of the shower. Her thin arms were wrapped around her knees as she rocked back and forth. The clothes she wore were too big for her small body.

"Call for backup." Detective Orcot said into his radio. "I think we've found our murderer." Blood covered the child's front and mixed with the water turning it a light pink as it washed down the drain. But what scared the Detective the most was the unfathomable depths of her blank uncaring stare.

Later that evening, Detective Orcot went to Count D's Pet Shop to visit his little brother before bed. The Count already had tea prepared and set out when he arrived. "You are late, Detective. You would usually come earlier than this."

"Yeah, whatever." Leon sat heavily in a chair and took the cup offered to him but didn't drink it. He merely stared at it moodily as if it had done some great evil to him in the past. Chris, Leon's little brother, came over and set his hand on his brother's knee.

Are you okay, bro?' The young boy asked in the detective's mind.

The man finally looked up and smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I'm just fine Chris. Why don't you go get ready for bed and then I'll say goodnight. It's getting late." The boy nodded and ran off with his friend, Pon-chan, the lovable European Badger, to get ready to go to sleep. Once he was gone, the Count finally spoke up from his seat across from Leon.

"Something is bothering you, Detective. What could it be? You seem very…distant today."

A heavy sigh escaped Leon as he sank lower into his seat.

"There was a murder today."

"Oh dear! What happened?" There was such an obvious hint of sarcasm in D's voice it annoyed the detective to no end. What was with this guy and the human race?

"Well, we got a call about some lady in an apartment screaming Bloody Murder' and we answered it. Turns out some fetchin' kid not even fourteen, maybe, viciously murdered her stepmother. Then we find out the woman was five months pregnant but the fetus was cut out of her body and no where to be found."

An involuntary shudder went through Leon as he took a long drink of the tea in his hands. "It gets even better after that. The kid's real father left on a business trip two weeks before leaving them alone. He told his wife that his daughter had problems and needed special attention. But this woman, who is supposed to be taking care of a messed up teenager, let's her starve and beats her for not cleaning and junk.

"And then, just to add insult to injury, this half-dead girl gets up the guts to murder her stepmother and then tells the shrink that the lady deserved what she got. She didn't even care if she was responsible for murder. I saw her eyes when we found her…. They were so…empty. Like she had lost all feeling. She's lucky to be getting off with an insanity plea. Plus she's underage and the subject of violent abuse."

Count D sat quietly through this whole speech, listening carefully. The totetsu at his side was licking his chops as he thought of the beautiful carnage that was being described. After a brief silence, the Count spoke again.

"But what of the fetus you spoke of? What if---"

"Don't even say it, D." Leon cut in on D's thought quickly. "I know what you're thinking but just don't say it. Someone already suggested it at the station and made me sick enough. I don't wanna get rid of what dinner I could eat. Reminds me of that guy, Wong. She's almost as messed up as he was."

The Count nodded thoughtfully, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Yes, she does sound horrible, doesn't she? Is this child being held in a cell?'

Leon snorted.

"Nope. She's getting the five-star treatment. They put her in a hotel near the station and give everything she could ever need and want. The shrink said it was necessary for her to start rehabilitation this way." He took another drink, emptying his cup. "Personally, I think she just needs to be put away with the other loonies regardless of how old she is. They won't even put security cameras in there! There's only two guards outside the door to make sure she doesn't get out. Plus the few they put on the ground to watch the window."

The Count nodded again, solemnly. But Leon couldn't see that the gears in D's mind were spinning faster than usual. Something had triggered his interest and there could only be hell to pay for whatever poor soul got in the way.

"Well, it has been an exciting day, but I think it's time for you to put Chris to bed and then go home yourself. It is good to get plenty of rest after an ordeal like this."

"Whatever." Leon said as he looked at the Count suspiciously. "I'll be having nightmares for the next week because of that kid."

"Of course." But D wasn't really paying attention, he was busy cleaning the table and calling everyone for bed. Leon did leave after saying goodnight and putting his brother to bed though.

When all was quiet, D sat in his room with T-Chan and Q-Chan. The totetsu, now in his human form, lounged on the bed while the Count stared out the window as he pet Q-Chan.

"I know what you're thinkin' D." He said as he pulled out a chicken bone to gnaw on. "You think it was another totetsu like me, right?" The kami smiled at his familiar.

"Of course I do. What else would so viciously attack a human after being nearly starved to death and then eat something from that human?" Q-Chan chirped at D and then flew around in circles before coming to land on his right shoulder.

"Q-Chan's right. You should check before you make any conclusions."

"Yes, Q-Chan is right." He said as he scratched under the babbit's chin. "We should send someone to check our sources. I wonder," he offered a finger for Q-Chan to sit on which she took gratefully, "if you would be willing to go and see what our little friend is, Q-Chan. You are the most unlikely to be seen."

The babbit chirped and twittered for a moment and then flew to the window so D could open it for her. "Be back before sunrise." And with that warning in mind, the tiny creature flew away into the night. The Count then turned back to T-Chan. "And what do you think of the situation, my friend?"

The totetsu sighed and flopped onto his back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I think it's too good to be true. What are the odds of finding another totetsu here?" D merely shook his head and sat next to T-Chan to await the findings of his favored pet.

Q-Chan returned early that morning. The diagnosis: positive. Another totetsu had made itself known within the borders of L.A. And D just couldn't wait to go and meet her. It was an opportunity that he would not give up lightly. To own two totetsu and one a female no less, gave him chills beyond words.

It was settled. Chris would watch the shop for a few hours while the Count would go out on business with Q-Chan. The announcement that T-Chan had to stay home made the totetsu very grouchy indeed. He wanted to meet her too.

When D arrived at the hotel the girl was staying in, he encountered very tight security. But, with a very fake, but very believable cheerfulness (and a few well placed names) he was able to gain entrance to her room. When the door was shut behind him, he noticed right away how dark it was. The curtains were drawn over the windows and only one lamp was lit.

By this very dim light, he saw a normal hotel room with two beds, a small table, two chairs and a large cabinet to hold the television set. The bathroom, which was covered in dirty clothes, was off to the right of the door. The sound of very light breathing brought him over to bed farthest from the window where he could see the outline of a person under the blankets.

Q-Chan flew down to rest where the shoulder would be and chirped slightly. This caused the blankets to shift and the pale young girl appeared. Her soulless eyes looked deep into D's mismatched orbs as if searching for something. The sight of the babbit made her smile, though. It brought slight warmth to her otherwise dead features.

"Are you another doctor?" She asked in a very quiet voice. D sat down at the foot of the bed and took a small cake from the box he carried.

"No. I merely came to see you and speak with you." He held out the cake which she took with thin hands and sniffed at it. "It isn't poisoned if that is what you are worried about." She didn't say anything but took small careful bites of the rich treat. "I heard about what happened to your stepmother and I wanted to ask you for your side of the story. I want to know what happened from your point of view."

There was a deep silence as the girl finished her cake and carefully wiped her hands and mouth on a washcloth that rested in a bowl of cold water.

"My name is Jesse." She said without being asked. "My daddy promised that this mommy would take care of me while he was gone. He married her because she was pretty and smart. But she hated me because I wasn't hers."

"Oh? And what did she do to you?"

Jesse stood up and went to a suitcase on the other bed to pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They were obviously made for a boy.

"She wouldn't let me eat. She said I didn't need to eat so much because it was bad for my system and I would get fat. Then she hit me for trying to sneak food. I was so hungry! But she wouldn't let me eat."

The Count turned away politely as she changed out of the thin nighty she wore and put on the clothes.

"Is that so? Please, go on."

"My body began to hurt because my stomach was so empty. And then, one day I couldn't take it anymore. Daddy had always provided everything I needed. Ever since I was born he took care of me. But I didn't care about her. So I went into the kitchen to get something to eat, but she came in to hit me.

"I found the knife on the counter. It was the only thing sharp enough." The girl was staring at her hands as if remembering what she had done. "She started screaming, but it was too loud. It hurt my ears so I shut her up. Then, I took her baby. She lived long enough to watch me eat it. And then, she died."

D stood behind Jesse and put his hands on her shoulders. She was about as tall as T-Chan was.

"And how did it taste?"

"It tasted…it was…delicious. I've never tasted anything like it before. Daddy would only ever let me eat the meat he kept in the freezer. But this was different. It was…." She stopped unable to describe what she had felt.

But D knew her thoughts. He leaned close to her ear and whispered to her.

"It was alive, wasn't it? The tiny beating heart, the warm flesh. It was what you were meant for." He turned her around to face him. "To prey upon humans. It is your calling Jesse." He wrapped her in a warm embrace, her shocked expression fading as she breathed in the wonderful scent of the incense surrounding him. You want more, don't you?"

She nodded slightly as she leaned heavily against him.

"Yes. I want more. I want to kill daddy for leaving me with her. He doesn't deserve to live. He must be punished."

An evil grin crossed the Count's face.

"Good. I can help you. When you are able to escape, come to me and I will help you. Then, I will take you to my shop where you can live in peace. And the food will come straight to you."

Later that evening, after Leon had come and gone and Chris was sent to bed, D paced his room while T-Chan and Q-Chan watched. The kami was moody. Such an evil thing to do to such a proud creature!' He thought furiously. That man shall surely pay.'

He stopped to sip some tea to help relax his nerves and then sat down in a plush chair. "How long did he think this would work? Trying to tame a totetsu! Ha! The world will be better off without him."

T-Chan opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by more of D's fuming rants. "And she doesn't even know what she is! She thinks she is a human. Of all the indignities! A human!" He almost threw his teacup he was so mad. But he controlled it and took a deep breath.

This time, T-Chan was able to say what he wanted to.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help her, of course. And then, once that man is dead, she will come here where she will be safe."

T-Chan couldn't contain himself any longer. He jumped up hopped around the room.

"All right! A female totetsu is coming here! Sweet!" He stopped to think for a moment. "Hmm…. She's going to need a room. D, do you mind if I go start preparing one for her?"

A genuine smile touched D's face.

"Of course, T-Chan. There could be no one better to prepare a room for a totetsu." Quickly and quietly, T-Chan left the room, leaving D alone to think of his plan to rescue Jesse from a life of imprisonment.

A few weeks later, while Chris had gone out on errands with T-Chan and Pon-chan, the doors to the shop opened ever so slightly and Jesse entered. She looked a bit of a mess and her clothes were smeared with dirt and soot. D stood from his chair and bowed to her.

"I am glad you have come, Jesse. I hope you found your way here safely?"

She nodded as she sat down to eat the offered food and drink.

"I didn't have too much trouble. But it was hard trying to get away from those men in the blue suits. Will you help me now?"

"Yes, I will help you now. But first, you need to build up your strength. Surely you are hungry?" He was surprised to see her shake her head.

"No. I ate on the way over. There are plenty of stray cats and dogs in the alleys."

D laughed slightly.

"Of course. How silly of me. Well then, I know that your father has returned and is staying in a hotel not far from here. Shall I take you there?"

"Yes. We will go now." Jesse stood to follow D out into the streets. A private car was waiting outside and it took them to the hotel where the man was staying. The Count gave her a new set of clothes to change into and helped to brush out her hair. She looked different now, especially when he added a cap to the outfit.

"No one will recognize you. Now remember, I cannot go in with you. But you will be able to gain entrance to his room easily with the things I wrote down on that paper. Just give it to the clerk and then go up to his room.

"Once he is finished and dead, your soul will come to my shop where you can live forever in peace among friends." The girl nodded and hopped out of the vehicle to enter the hotel.

It wasn't to busy and she didn't have to wait long to talk to the lady at the front desk. Just as D had said, she was able to learn her father's room number. Then, she went up to the fourth floor where he was staying and knocked on his door.

The man who answered look tired and sickly. He hadn't slept since he had received the news of his wife's murder. He looked down at the young girl in surprise.

"Jesse? How did you get here? Where did you get those clothes?" She wasn't surprised. Her father could always recognize her no matter what.

"May I come in father?"

"Of course you can. Come in darling." She entered, almost laughing out loud at how stupid this man was. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry for leaving you with her. I thought that she would understand."

"She didn't. And it hurt. I've never been so hungry before, daddy. I don't ever want to be that way again."

"You won't, my little one. I won't leave you alone ever again. I promise that you will never go hungry again." He pulled his daughter against him and hugged her tightly. She could feel his body shake as he began to cry. Something came back to her at that moment.

How could she kill this man? This man who had been her father for fifteen years? The man who had cared for her, raised her, given her a home, food and clothing? She couldn't. She loved him dearly and nothing would ever change that.

"I'm so sorry, little one." He continued to whisper this as he reached to his back pocket. Jesse did not notice his movement until the last second. Too late she saw the flash of the knife. Too late she saw its path to dodge. The bite of the steel in her back caused her to cry out, the blood beginning to flow down her right shoulder blade as she pulled away from the one man she trusted.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" The man looked at the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, little one. But as your father I must perform this mercy. It has become too dangerous for you to live in this world. I should have realized that when I saved you from the forests of China."

These words meant nothing to Jesse. The one person in her life that she had ever trusted and he had just stabbed her in the back. The knife still protruding from her back at a painful angle. She could feel her strength beginning to fade, but the Count's words came to her;

Once he is finished and dead, your soul will come to my shop where you can live forever in peace among friends.'

"I'm going somewhere else daddy." The man looked up in surprise. "Somewhere where I can live in peace and not be bothered by humans."

"No! You cannot! Your kind are unable to coexist with ours." She could smell his fear as she stood up straight, ignoring her pain.

"You never told me what I was. But Count D was not afraid. He knew what I was. He is giving me the chance to live in a safe place where no one will ever hurt me again. I loved you, daddy. But you betrayed me. Now you must pay, just as the fake mommy paid."

The screams were silenced first. And, once again, the police were called in to find a gruesome scene. Blood everywhere, body parts were flung here and there. But in the middle of it all, in a pool of her own blood, lay Jesse. A knife in her back pierced her left lung. The exertion had overtaxed her body and killed her.

Her cold body was curled around the head of her former father, Steve Johnson, head of the Rare Animals Department in the museum. He had been working on a fifteen year long project to see if rare and vicious creatures could be tamed from birth. His failure had been realized to late and he had paid for his folly in blood.

Once again, the evening after the murder, Leon went to Count D's shop. This time, he said nothing. Only stopping long enough to have a cup of tea, pat Chris on the head and then leave. On his way out, he gave D a long, hard look as if trying to figure out how he was connected. But the sight of the creature on the Count's lap made him head for the door even faster.

Chris had watched this in confusion and turned to D.

How come he left so fast? He didn't even want to meet Jess.'

The Count merely smiled and stroked the soft, light brown hair of the young girl who lay with her head in his lap. He traced one of the twin ram horns on the side of her head as he picked up a small cake from the table.

"I'm sure the Detective has a lot on his mind right now. After all, he doesn't know how to appreciate an animal's savage beauty." Jess opened her deep brown eyes and sat up to take small, careful bites of the cake offered to her. T-Chan sat behind her to wrap his arms around her protectively.

When Chris left the room, D sat alone with the two totetsu, the female was smaller with a darker brown to her fur. The larger male curled around her and they snoozed as D and the others cleaned up the tea things.

Jess lifted her head and licked at T-Chan nose before lying back down once again. Her eyes held such secrets that no human could ever hope to unlock. They held the dark secret of a completed revenge.


End file.
